Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Rock (An) I'm either really lazy or have been busy sorting other stuff out. Both. Probably. Anyway moving on, it's a young Rock, made by both me and Little. A collab on all sides. x3 Yeah. 20:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) You can't kill a rock x3, awesome! As always, your tabbies are the beast. x3"That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 20:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) CBA? I can't find a flaw. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 18:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Ohohoho, I can~ Lighten the tongue and nose. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 05:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) And next time remove the CBA ._. Reuploaded. 09:08, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous, Leopard. <3 02:38, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing You mean gorgeous Leopard and Little, we both made it x3 I don't think I said that very well in the description thingy x3 10:37, July 18, 2012 (UTC) You did the awesome tabby stripes! All I did were the mottles :P [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 17:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Aren't those red things near the tounge teeth? x3 Make them pale-ish yellow. 15:25, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I'll do it, Leopard ;) [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 15:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded' [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 15:40, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, I thought they looked better as bits of mouth. But whatever. I'm not allowed an opinion =) 09:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Snowchaser(D) Ahhh the deputy of LeafClan <3 my most favorite OC 04:03, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I see waste around the tail. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 14:49, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded~<3 17:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) The back pad looks different from the front pad. Did you not fill it on, or something? Looks nice! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 18:15, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Aww thanks so much, Little! <333 it probably looks that way because of the shading on the leg. 18:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I see waste just above the back paw. 19:37, July 15, 2012 (UTC) There's also waste on the shoulder/neck area. Pretty! 15:11, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Still doing this? 11:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart (Q+K)-CBA Cinderheart and her kits: Hollykit, Bramblekit, Firekit and Spottedkit. I tried doing tabbies a different style. They suck. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 19:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC) They do not suck! They're gorgeous! Anyway, blur Cinderheart's stripes a tad. 01:56, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Darken the big cat's paws and nose, and make the black kit's nose not the same colour as it's pelt. 10:17, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 16:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC) No more comments? Shall I CBA this? Yes, I shall. CBA? [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 15:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Star that Shines in the Sky (Star) (T) - CBA [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 10:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Blur everything. 11:09, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading a bit 23:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading on the head. 15:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing '''REuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 11:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lyra (Lo?) - CBA This is Lyra from Every Scar has a Story. I am somewhat pleased with this charart. I love this character though, she shall be epic. I swear. I may do her other versions too. My new favorite character. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 03:56, July 22, 2012 (UTC) So pretty! But sadly, there's waste around the whisker aura. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 06:46, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: I think the waste is just her aura being derpy. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 13:59, July 22, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 11:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lyra (Other) - CBA Lyra's other dark-premonition-Sight version type thingy. I dunno how to describe it. It started out as a black tabby and somehow turned into this.... Yeah I don't even know. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC) You need to write more of the fanfiction! <3TotalFan<3 So, she doesn't have an aurora when she goes into that thingy? [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 15:32, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yeah, she does. *goes to fix using my magical fixing powers* Hazel Never enter the mansion... 16:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded and added her prettyful aura. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 16:22, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I can't see a thing wrong, CBA? 11:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Flarepaw (A) - Yeah, I don't do shading on apprentices, except for in the eyes, oh well, this is Flarepaw, main character in Flaring Sky right ;3. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 20:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! 11:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Rosepaw (MCA) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice. Blur the white, especially on the tummy. 12:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Maggotpaw (A) Such a pleasent name. XD[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Someone's gonna say something about the shading, but I like it. If you look at the full siize iimage iit's fiine (Oop2, ii thiink iim 2ollux x3) 12:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Moss That Grows on Rocks (Moss) (T) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) There's almost a blob of shading on the head, thini it out or blur it or something. 12:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Dawnstar (L) Some people's favourite leader. Yes. 13:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Dawnstar (L alt) MEGA MASSIVE SUPER BIG spoilers for TWII sort of. 13:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= CBA's twin? I had this really sorta crazy stupid idea and it's okay if you users don't agree. We have CBA, right. Should we have some other thing saying it will be declined? I thought that what every word(s) you want to use we could put up on the heading like we do with CBA. It may help orginize things a little more. IDK me and ma crazed ideas. [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]]'' Now you're scared!"'' 15:47, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, interesting idea. I'm neutral on this tbh. I think that it should be the creator of the charart's responsiblity to check their charart for comments, and if they choose to not reupload or not notice that they're on the edge of decline it's up to them. However, that's just me being harsh as usual If I had my harsh ol' way, you'd all hate me x3 If we are to go through with this, maybe it could be ND (Nearly Declined) or TDW (Three Day Warning) or EOD (Edge Of Decline) or CDTCNOIBD (Come Do This Charart Now Or It'll Be Declined!) or something else XD 16:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I like EOD for "Edge of Decline". Good idea Leopard, it would help organize things easier. *applauds* I'm for it. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 16:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Not my idea x3 As I say, neutral. I'd not put it on if it were my decision, but whatever x3 16:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) P:I Contest We were gonna have one, then it just died. As far as I know, the category was/is Seasons, and the judge was/is Glow. Now what? Is this gonna go ahead, or is it gonna be left to die? 11:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC)